Theory
by RabbittMadness
Summary: "Tras unas cuantas negativas logró ser convencido por las estrategias de aquella mujer tan peligrosa y adictiva para Él, su jodida perdición tenía nombre y se llamaba Ada Wong. La pregunta era... ¿La perdición de esa mujer sería el agente o estaba equivocado?"


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes en este relato son de mi propiedad ni tampoco Resident Evil, todo es propiedad de Capcom. **_

_Advertencias: Ninguna del todo, muy muy leve (casi nada) insinuación de lemon xD_

_N/A: Bueno, ellos son una de mis parejas de Resident Evil además del ya conocido __**Valenfield. **__Simplemente quería transmitir un poco de lo que Ada a veces podría sentir por Leon, verla un poco más "romántica" sin dejar de lado lo misterioso y sensual que es su personaje. En fin, mi mente creo todo esto, disfruten el relato. Saludos a tod s c: _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Theory.<strong>_

¿Celos? ¿Sentir celos de todas esas mujeres cerca de él? No, Ada Wong no podía ser celosa. Y mucho menos de una distracción tan secundaria como ese agente estadounidense. Era una teoría que desde hace mucho quería probar, tenía que probar que tenía razón, estaba casi segura que sería así, pero... ¿Leon Scott Kennedy otra vez enfrente de ella? - cruzó los brazos- _Deja de ser tan evasiva. Enfréntate con él como la mujer que eres. Comprueba tu teoría..._- se repetía una y otra vez.

Negó la cabeza y apretó los dientes con fuerza entrecerrando los ojos, no podía ser así. No podía hacer a un lado su trabajo por estupideces tales como los tontos sentimientos y lazos humanos. Saco su pistola-gancho y se arrojó del edificio para cruzar hábilmente, directa hacía el edificio contiguo. Una vez que aterrizó sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en sus contactos su tan inolvidable nombre. Cuando lo encontró lo llamó. Le pidió que fuera a verla y no hacía falta esperarlo ya que pidió verlo en la azotea justo en el edificio en el que Ella se encontraba.

Tras unas cuantas negativas logró ser convencido por las estrategias de aquella mujer tan peligrosa y adictiva para Él, su jodida perdición tenía nombre y se llamaba Ada Wong.

La pregunta era... ¿La perdición de esa mujer sería el agente o estaba equivocado?

Ella esperó pacientemente cruzada de brazos perdiendo los ojos en las nubes del cielo púrpura y negro haciendo leves movimientos yendo de un lado a otro, sus tacones se oían demasiado y conforme el hombre tardaba a su encuentro los tacones comenzaron a sonar más fuerte, la mujer se estaba enojando.

Pero cuando Él llegó los tacones se detuvieron bruscamente y ella dio media vuelta para encararlo. Dándose cuenta que aunque los años pasaran el estadounidense seguía tan apuesto y tentador como siempre. Lanzó una maldición para sus adentros y sin alterarse le sonrió burlonamente fingiendo sorpresa. Si, tenían meses sin verse pero así pasaran años no le sorprendería verlo.

-Hola, guapo-. Lo saludó y comenzó a acercársele de esa manera tan sensual característica suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ada?-. Inquirió el hombre colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Ella supuso que Él debía traer su arma y como en los viejos tiempos decidió jugar un poco con su tan atractiva inocencia del sensual agente.

-Leon... es tan raro no verte apuntándome con un arma o que yo no te encuentre en problemas y tenga que hacerle de tu guardaespaldas-. Murmuró muy bajo evadiendo la pregunta del rubio.

Al agente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, maldición ahí iba ella de nuevo lista para atacarlo y debilitarlo solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

-Entonces ya no me salves-. Respondió secamente. Enarcando una ceja irónicamente.

Ada simplemente adoraba cuando hacía eso. Él era tan inocente, tan fácil de manipular, por eso le encantaba y tal vez aún más que todo eso... lo deseaba.

-Jum…-. Resopló la sensual mujer vestida de rojo sin decir más.

Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos celestes del rubio contra los ojos esmeralda de la asiática. Simplemente una mezcla exquisita y también excitante para ambos. Los dos estaban demasiado extasiados pero ninguno demostró eso. Por el contrario ella decidió tentarlo aún más y se acercó a paso lento al alterado agente sin apartarle la vista de encima.

-No puedo hacer eso Señor Kennedy-. Murmuró una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para notar sus reacciones frente a toda las tentaciones de Ada.

Y cuando lo dijo se acercó a su rostro, Leon no pudo evitar mirar aquellos tentadores labios pero tenía que detener eso antes de que fuera tarde, mas sin embargo ya era tarde, la asiática se atrevió a recorrer un poco el lóbulo de la oreja del agente con su boca haciéndolo estremecerse. Se apartó muy lentamente y lo miro de nuevo abriendo un poco la boca y sonriéndole provocativamente.

Leon sentía la boca seca, la quería, la deseaba, sus venas estaban quemando su sangre intensamente, todo su cuerpo lo quemaba, todo su cuerpo deseaba el de la asiática.

Siempre era lo mismo... ella carecía de formalismo y Él carecía de conciencia. Que más daba. ¡Maldición! Como amaba y odiaba a la vez a esa mujer.

-Ada...-. Murmuró suspirando lentamente el agente inclinándose hacía ella.

Había caído y triunfante; Ella se apartó de él y colocó su mano sobre la fortachona espalda del agente, su mano recorrió su hombro derecho y luego el izquierdo conforme recorría sus hombros ella giraba alrededor de su cuerpo provocando en León choques eléctricos y peligrosos en cada fibra de su ser. No lo aguantaba más, aprovecharía esa situación apenas la asiática bajara tan solo un poco la guardia.

Las caricias se detuvieron y volvieron a colocarse frente a frente. Le apuntó la pistola justo en su frente sonriéndole provocativamente.

-Adelante, mátame-. Susurró León colocando las manos sobre las de Ada.

Ella por su parte no dijo nada y comenzó a acariciar el rostro del agente con la pistola. Por instinto, comenzó a besar las manos de Ada mientras ella recorría su rostro con el arma cargada.

Vaya, el sí que sabía seducir y muy bien, disfrutaba demasiado sus besos que se podían sentir suaves, incluso a través de los guantes negros que llevaba puestos. Cerró los ojos realmente excitada.

Era momento. León aprovechó para quitarle el arma y abalanzarse sobre ella. Ada dejó escapar un gemido cuando los labios del agente cubrieron los de ella y en respuesta mordió aquellos carnosos y masculinos labios provocando un jadeo por parte de su captor. Fue un beso mucho más apasionado de lo que podía haber pensado el agente y con ella cooperando y cediendo sin oponerse o dudarlo era mucho, pero mucho mejor.

Se separaron hasta que ambos necesitaron de aire y aun así el agente tenía bien estrechada a la asiática, no la iba a dejar escapar, no esta vez.

-Leon deb-... - dijo entrecortadamente pero los labios del agente la silenciaron.

-Leon...-. Insistió Ada. - NO, no, no digas nada Ada por favor... - Volvió a callarla.

Los músculos de la espía se relajaron y Leon pudo notarlo, no había tiempo que perder, tenía que hacerla suya. Por otro lado, la espía había confirmado al fin su teoría.

* * *

><p>Despertó en su departamento a la mañana siguiente. Estaba desnudo y envuelto en las sabanas. Pero ella, ella no estaba como era de esperarse. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama estirándose y hecho esto se dio una ducha. Suspiró una y otra vez conforme salía de la ducha.<p>

Se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse con ropa nueva, ese día tenía una misión y no había tiempo que perder pero cuando se sentó para recoger la ropa que había quedado en el suelo y entre esta encontró una nota.

"_**Señor Kennedy, no puedo dejar así lo que me hiciste anoche, me vengaré. Este juego lo pueden jugar dos. Nos vemos, guapo. **_

_**Ada**_ "

Sonrió. Abajo de la nota había la marca de un beso con labial rojo y un número telefónico. El número de Ada. Suspiró enorgulleciéndose de si mismo pensando seriamente en llamarla esa misma noche, para que hacerla esperar tanto, que cumpliera de una vez su venganza...

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Y bueno ahí quedo, ¿reviews? ¿sugerencias? Ojala haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos pronto.<p> 


End file.
